My Heart For A Camera
by poxmaker
Summary: Why is it that when you need a camera you can never find one? Yeah, Kairi can't figure it out either. slash [SoraxRiku] ONESHOT


A/N: Hi people! Welcome to good ol' number four! Yep, this is my _fourth_ fanfic. Not really a milestone, but exciting nonetheless.

I'd like to dedicate this ficcie to XO'MagicMoon'OX, seein' as how it's her birthday today (Nov. 16). Plus, this is kinda like an "I'm sorry for being a complete _ass_ and not talking to you for months" apology type of thing. Heh...

Anyway. The beginning might be kinda hard to understand; the fic starts out as a "Diologue Only" type of thing. So to make it a little easier on y'all I'd like to stress that _each new line starts another person's diolgue_. Hopefully no one will get lost, I know I did while writing the silly thing.

Enjoy!

* * *

"Sora!! Please!"

"No Kairi! I won't do it!"

"But he's so cute!"

"Yes, he is, but that doesn't mean I'm going to ask him out!"

"Aww, but you'd be so cute together!"

"Why is everything 'cute' to you??"

"Because I'm a girl!"

"Oh please, that's just a stereotype."

"Everything's a stereotype with you, Sora."

"No it's not!"

"Uh-huh. Girls are hyper and giddy, politicians are all rich and corrupt, policemen are fat and eat donuts twenty-four-seven, all Canadians say 'eh' at the end of every sentence, lesbians are all butch, gay guys are effeminate-"

"Hey! I am **not** effeminate!"

"See! There's my point!"

"What? You're not making any sense!"

"Yes I am."

"No, you're not."

"Uh-huh!"

"Enough! Would you two _please_ shut up! It's bad enough that I have to listen to the two of you argue, but when you begin to give me a headache I draw the line."

"Aww, Riku, why do you always spoil our fun?"

"Because I don't carry aspirin around with me, Kairi; and by the way Sora, you _are_ very effeminate."

"I am **NOT**!"

"Have you ever watched yourself walk?"

"No; have you?"

"Good point. But that still doesn't change the fact."

"I am not effeminate!"

"But you _are_ gay."

"So are you!"

"No, I'm bi."

"That's not what you said _last night._"

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh my gawd! You two are like a married couple!... Hey! Sora, you should go out with Riku!"

"Kairi, how many times do I have to tell you: I am NOT asking anybody out!"

"Aww! But why not?!"

"Hey, wait just a minute. Sora, are you saying you wouldn't like to go out with me?"

"W-well, I-I didn't say t-that."

"So you will go out with me?"

"Uhh…"

"Riku, did you just ask Sora out?"

"Yup."

"Ahh!!!! I have to find my camera!"

"So Sora, whaddya say?"

("Ack! Where'd I put it!?")

"Umm… I dunno…"

"Aww, come on. What'd be wrong with it?"

"Well, what would everyone else think?"

"Heh, well, we know what _she'd_ think."

("**CAMERA!!"**)

"Please Sora? I know you want to."

"How do you know that?"

"I can see it in your eyes. You have-beautiful eyes…"

"I do?"

("It _has_ to be here somewhere!")

"Yes. Of course, everything about you is beautiful."

"Aww, Riku stop, you're making me blush."

("Ah ha! There you are!")

"But it's true. You _are_ beautiful."

* * *

Riku stepped closer to Sora and placed his hands on both Sora's cheeks. He looked deeply into Sora's brilliant aqua eyes, and Sora looked into his.

Gently, Riku tilted Sora's head to the side, and then brushed their lips together. Sora didn't resist, so Riku held their position; and slowly, Sora responded.

Sora timidly wrapped his arms around Riku's shoulders and pulled himself further into the kiss. He began to move his lips in sync with Riku's, and a small whimper escaped from his throat.

Riku moved his hands from Sora's face to his hair, and grabbed fistfuls of it. He ran his tongue along Sora's bottom lip and Sora opened his mouth obediently. Riku thrust his tongue into Sora's mouth and began to explore with it. He ran it along the top of Sora's teeth, in the crevices between Sora's teeth and the insides of his cheeks, and across Sora's tongue. He pulled the brunet even closer in attempt to go further.

Sora tried to mimic Riku's actions, but Riku put a stop to it. Gently, he caressed Sora's tongue with his own so that Sora couldn't move it. Another sound came from the brunet's throat, but this one sounded far more like a moan.

Meanwhile, Kairi was still fumbling with her camera. For some reason it didn't want to turn on. It was getting very frustrating, the kiss of the year was happening right in front of her, and her _friggin' camera_ wouldn't work!

"Come on you stupid thing!" She yelled at it (Riku and Sora remained locked at the lips), "_Work_!"

"Think of the cuteness! The scrap booking! The blackmail!!"

Kairi frantically pushed the 'ON' button, but to no avail. "Crap!" She shouted. "Maybe I've got a disposable in here…"

She rummaged through her purse in attempt to find something, anything, that could capture her two best friends making out in a picture for eternity.

_Ack! _She thought, _I don't have anything. If only I'd had a camera put on my cell when I had the chance!_

Kairi desperately searched up and down the street for anything she could use. She spotted a Phillips 66 a little ways down.

_Bingo! _She thought.

"Don't you two stop doing that until I get back!" She yelled at Sora and Riku as she ran down the sidewalk towards the gas station.

The two boys, however, did not hear her; but, nevertheless, they still remained lip-locked.

Riku was still in control. He'd found that, with the proper motivation, Sora could be quite aggressive, and still be submissive at the same time. He would wait for Riku to leave an opening and then slip as much of his tongue into Riku's mouth as dared before the other could stop him. The kiss had become like a game, and the two were having the time of their lives.

But at last it had been too much; Riku had to pull away to take a breath. He sucked in as much air as he could, then he plunged back down to continue the kiss. But he stopped; Sora was still trying to catch his breath. So instead, Riku just pulled the other boy close to him and hugged him tightly.

"Riku?" Sora questioned, not sure what was going on through the other's mind.

"I… love you," Riku whispered into Sora's hair. It was so soft that Sora barely heard it.

"Like-love, or love-love?"

"Which do you think?"

Sora grinned into Riku's shoulder. "Aww, who knew you were such a big softie?"

"Heh, I guess I am, aren't I? Riku laughed at himself.

There was a moment of silence and the two just stood there, holding each other.

Finally, Riku broke the quiet. "I guess I have been all along."

Sora looked up at him. "What, a softie?"

Riku smiled down at him. "Heh, no silly. In love with you."

"Oh."

Sora looked thoughtful. "Y'know, now that I think about it, I think I love you too. Always have. I never thought about it before now, but you've always been more important to me than any of my other friends; even Kairi."

There was another silence, in which Riku took the opportunity to run his fingers through Sora's hair. It was so… soft.

"Riku?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you."

"I love you too, Sora."

"…"

"Riku?"

"Yeah?"

"Kairi's gonna be back soon."

"Yeah…"

"She's gonna be mad if we're not kissing."

"Do we really want her to take our picture?"

"It could be funny…"

"Didn't she say something about blackmail?"

"Knowing Kairi, she probably did."

"Maybe if we're quick we can get in another kiss before she gets back."

"Hmm, I dunno… Let me see if I can see her first."

Sora looked over Riku's shoulder, down the street, and to the gas station Kairi had vanished into. When he didn't see her he looked back at Riku.

"I don't see her. But Kairi's an expert shopper, so we'd better-"

Riku didn't wait for Sora to finish his sentence; he leaned down and captured Sora's lips with his own; mid-sentence.

Sora was surprised at first, but he quickly recovered and soon the two were back playing the game they'd played only minutes before.

The kiss was quick and passionate, nothing like the last one. Both boys were keenly aware that Kairi could be back at any moment, and neither of them really wanted their picture taken, especially if she was going to use it for unnatural purposes. But, regardless, they kissed.

Riku broke away, ever so slightly, to take a breath. His mouth hovered mere centimeters away from Sora's as he sucked in lungful of air.

"Sora, maybe we should stop; she could be back at any moment."

Sora was panting heavily. "Don't… wanna…"

And with that he wrapped his arms 'round Riku's neck and resumed their previous activity.

Meanwhile, Kairi had hidden behind a mail drop-off box thingy. She'd bought a disposable camera at the Phillips 66 down the street and quickly left, excitedly unwrapping the camera at the same time. When she'd gotten close enough to the two boys so that she could distinguish what they were doing, she immediately saw they were no longer kissing. Scowling disappointedly, she was about to yell at the two of them, when she heard Sora say, "Let me see if I can see her," she instinctively ducked behind the drop-off box.

She peeked around the side of the box and saw Sora looking down the street towards the gas station she'd been in earlier. He looked around for a few seconds before turning back to Riku. He then began to say something, but Riku quickly leaned in and kissed him. Kairi smiled to herself and almost squealed, but put her hand over her mouth and leaned against the backside of the mailbox instead.

She got out her new camera and held in the flash button until the charge light was lit.

_I don't care if it is light enough outside for the picture, _Kairi thought to herself. _I only have one shot at this and I'm _not _taking any chances!_

When she turned back around to take the picture Kair was again disappointed to find that Riku and Sora were no longer kissing; to make things worse, they were facing the wrong direction.

She would have to do something about that.

Quietly, she crept behind the bench that was next to her drop-off box, and which Riku and Sora were standing in front of. She peeked over the back of the bench and was delighted to find that Sora and Riku had resumed kissing.

_This picture is gonna be so cool! I'm gonna have so many copies mad that those two will never be able to get rid of them all!_

Carefully, Kairi aimed the camera. She was about to push the button when a thought occurred to her.

"Oh boys!"

Sora and Riku, still kissing, only had a second to glance in Kairi's direction before-

**FLASH!!**

* * *

A/N: I wish there could be an effect at the end there where the screen flashes and momentarily blinds the reader. That would be so funny.

So, whaddy'all think? I know it could probably stand a little more editing, but I think it looks fine for now. Reviews are appreciated, but not required. Thankx!


End file.
